Wealth is for the wise (Not seaweed brains)
by IJacobDearing
Summary: Percy's parents committed suicide after they lost everything. Now, Percy wanders on the streets alone until one Halloween night where he meets Frederick Chase. Now Percy has to try to get accustomed to regular life again. Along with being rich.


Chapter One: Halloween

My hands were numb. The cold wind went right through me. The kids were running with costumes on laughing and screaming with joy. The only reason why no one was scared of my blood was because they thought it was fake. I sat on the curb of the cul-de-sac. I tried to eat my last snickers, but my hands were shaking so much I dropped it.

"Damn," I cursed. It had been days since I had last eaten. I stared at the houses and decorations wondering what I should do next. I had nowhere to go. I had nothing to eat. I didn't know anybody, hell, I was starting to forget who I was.

I tried to remember for my own sake. My name is Percy Jackson. I am sixteen years old. I have long black hair with sea green eyes. I live on the streets with nowhere to go. Both of my parents committed suicide when we lost everything. All I have is an old, blood-stained, hoodie with a dead phone.

I sighed and rubbed my face. I got up and walked out of the cul-de-sac and into the street. Most of the street lights were broken where I was. I really needed some food. I checked my pockets for any spare change. Nope. Zip. Zero. Nada.

After I got out of the hood neighborhood, I started walking to the richer parts of the city. **LISTEN UP! I DON'T KNOW MANHATTAN WHICH IS WHERE THE STORY TAKES PLACE. MOST OF THE BUILDINGS AND STREETS ARE MADE UP!** When I got to the richest neighborhood, Manhattan Oaks, I decided to start knocking on houses. At least I could get something to eat.

After looking for a decent looking house, I finally found a good house. It was a two story mansion with what looked like marble. It was shaped like the White House. _Why is the White House 2.0 in Manhattan? _I shrugged and walked up to it.

For some reason my heart was pounding. I steeled my nerves and knocked on the door.

_Knock-knock._

Nothing. I tried again.

_Knock-kno-_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" A voice roared! "IT'S 10:30 AT NIGHT!"

A man in his striped pajamas stepped out. He had blond hair with a bushy mustache. The bags under his eyes suggested that he was in the middle of a very nice dream.

"Uhh, trick or treat?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" he asked astounded. "You look no older than seventeen, why are you trick or treating?"

_Busted._

"Look, man," I said. I have nothing to eat and nowhere to go. This blood, it's not make-up. I'm hungry, and I thought that I could at least eat something from trick or treating,"

His expression turned from anger to pity.

"Come in, then," he said. "I suppose you could have something to eat."

He stepped aside, inviting me in. I didn't hesitate. His house on the inside was twice as big as the outside. It turned out it wasn't two story, but just so they could have a huge chandelier in the living room. The kitchen had this classic look to it, while the living room had a more modern taste to it. I never knew how they could mix so well. In the back of the house, there was a hallway that split into three rooms from what I could see.

The man beckoned me into the kitchen. He poured me a glass of milk. I drank five glasses before he even heated up the meal. When I sat down to eat, he sat with me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Percy," I replied.

"And you have nowhere to go," he said slowly.

"Yes sir," I said brightly

"Well then it seems obvious what I need to do," he said in a final tone. "I will take you in!"

I dropped my fork.

"What?" I said stunned.

"I will take you in," he replied, "That is if you let me."

"Of course!" I said practically jumping up and down. "Thank you so much!"

"Come and follow me," he said.

He got up and I followed. We went into the hallway where I heard snores. "We have to be quiet," he whispered. "My daughter and sons are sleeping." I noticed six total doors. We went into the furthest door. I saw a bed and a dresser. Nothing fancy.

"This is where you will stay," the man said I will need to get you clothes, but for now, you can use mine. The bathroom is next door. I will have to get you a toothbrush as well."

"Thank you, sir," I said. I can't thank you enough! But I have one question."

"And what is that?" He said.

"What is your name?"

"Dr. Frederick Chase, but you can call me Mr. Chase," he replied. "Now, wash up and get some sleep.

He smiled and left.

I went to the bathroom. I was plain, too, but I liked it. I undressed and stepped in the shower. It felt good to have the warm water drip on my face. I scrubbed my body to make sure I got all the blood off. I looked for some shampoo and found a nice white bottle. When I scrubbed my hair, I noticed it smelt like lemon. I decided not to use the soap to wash my body because they were only bars, and trust me, I did not want to get that personal. Once I was done, I stepped out and grabbed a soft white towel. I picked up my clothes and threw them in my room. I looked in the dresser and found underwear and sweats that fitted me decently.

I lay down on my bed and began to relax. I didn't like sleeping in someone's house and using their stuff, but it felt like I had to. I just had to get used to it. The chirps of crickets began to set in which helped me relax even more. The moonlight shimmered in my room, casting a faint light.

This was the start of a new life for me I thought. I could be happier here. I could relax for once. That was until I got slapped.

**That was chapter one of my new story! Hoped you liked it! I may post another later on!**

**Chao!**


End file.
